


Stay the Night

by aweepingstar



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweepingstar/pseuds/aweepingstar
Summary: one ‘sleep over’ couldn’t hurt.could it?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first EVER posted story. please do keep in mind that i’m just starting to get into writing, and am dyslexic, so please do forgive any grammar/ english mistakes haha.  
> thank you for checking out!  
> i hope you receive it well :)

they laid on the bed, with heads on either side of its ends. there was no laughing, no rough housing; just silence. the light of a street lamp barely peeking through the curtains, the only evidence that it’s even a teenage boy’s bedroom at all. 

_“hyung. why don’t you come stay the night. for old time's sake?”_ what a stupid idea jinyoung thought. did he really expect things to be the same? no. did he hope they would? of course. 

things were kind of the same at first. they sat in the living room with jinyoung’s parents. jae caught up with them, told them his plans for university; mom teared up at the thought; dad asking about his girlfriend, mina, and they ate dinner together. 

but once everyone had said good night, _that feeling_ came rushing in like a truck with a delivery deadline. he tried to fight it, but it was all that could be felt.

he asked himself, _when did it start?_ _ah, that’s right,_ it was right when jaebeom’s parents divorced, and he started dating, _what was her name again? a-yeon? nayeon?_ he hated her so much he didn’t even bother to remember her name. but looking back, he had no reason to hate her; jae liked her, and she made him happy. happier than jinyoung could, at least. 

he didn’t understand at the time, but what jaebeom was going through, jinyoung wasn’t equipped to fix. then he started secondary school, leaving jinyoung behind for a whole year. he thought jaebeom just needed space; maybe he reminded him of home too much. but it was apparent when jinyoung graduated and moved to jae’s school; he wanted to leave him behind for good. for the better. 

  
  


he wasn’t blind, or stupid. he’d known jinyoung since he was born; he could tell he was, _different._ especially during the divorce. he knows jinyoung meant no harm, he ’just wanted his hyung to be happy’. he always did. but they were getting to an age where video games and sleepovers with your “brother” weren’t really interesting to him anymore. then nayeon confessed at graduation, and everything just felt okay, for a moment. 

he even tried to set jinyoung up with one of her friends, but he just all of a sudden backed off. jaebeom thought he needed space to ‘grow’. and so he backed off too. 

it became even more apparent how much _different_ jinyoung was when he started at his school. 

_“hyung!!”_ he called down the hall, jae was just about to wave, _“you know that fag?”_ one of his ’friends’ asked. he knew that moment was a choice, he could’ve said yes, claiming his best friend and defending him, he should’ve. but he didn’t. 

their ‘space’ did nothing but grow from that point. mutual acknowledgment in the halls turned into simply walking past each other. jaebeom’s mom and jinyoung’s parents asking when they would see the other turned into not asking at all. 

it wasn’t like he saw jinyoung any differently. he was still the same in his eyes, but even so, he was different through theirs. 

_“still babysitting old jinnie?”_ his father asked. he hated the weekends for this sole reason. 

_“not really, we’ve… both got our own stuff going on these days.”_

_“good, i never really liked you around him. he made you soft.”_

but he was wrong. jinyoung was the strong one. 

he never cried when they were kids, even in times it was completely expected for a child to cry. it was always jaebeom who cried, threw tantrums, or was a normal young boy. jinyoung looked after him so much, that it was joked about who was actually the elder. 

at some point, just before the ‘fall’, he tried, they both did. tried to pretend like everything was fine, like nothing had changed. 

_“how’s classes?”_

_“alright, i guess. it’s all, kind of, too easy for me.”_

the older laughed in response, _“it’s always been easy for you, your basically a shoo in for SNU.”_

_“how’s … sorry what’s her name again?”_

_“hyunji? alright, i guess. we’ve lost spark. sex is good though. i’m kinda into mina, so i might call it off sooner or later.”_

the younger’s ears had burned bright red. his eyes glued to the floor. 

_“you gonna pick a character or what?”_ jaebeom said with a laugh. then jinyoung’s phone started to ring. 

_“hello? yeah. WHAT!? no way… okay, okay! i’m on my way!”_

_“who was that? mom?”_

_“his name is youngjae, actually. sorry i have to go, hyung.”_

the excitement was practically beaming from his eyes. something jaebeom hadn’t seen in a while. 

_“oh, yeah, yeah. it’s cool hyunji was probably gonna come over soon anyway.”_

and he left, but sooner than expected, hyunji arrived. 

_“hey, was that first year just leaving your house?”_

_“jinyoung? yeah, why?”_

_“what was he doing here? how do you know him!?”_

her tone was beginning to sound accusational. 

_“woah! he’s a family friend! we were just chilling, what’s this about?”_

_“didn’t jackson tell you?”_

_“no, tell me what?”_

_“apparently, him and another first year are dating, seun and the others were talking about beating ‘em some time this week.”_

_“what do you mean? why? jackson still trying to hook up freshman girls?”_ he was trying his best to keep his tone calm. when really he was hurt. how could jinyoung not tell him about his first girlfriend? and moreover, how could he protect him?

_“girl? no, no! ugh, what’s his name? something-jae…”_

he watched her try to remember in disbelief. he knew, of course he knew, but he still didn’t want it to be true. 

_“...youngjae?”_ he asked, hoping to be wrong. 

_“yeah! that’s it! sucks you know him though.”_ she didn’t sound apologetic, it seemed she was more interested in the fight than the parties involved. 

_“oh, yeah. whatever. he’s not my problem.”_ he smirked, but it fell through as soon as she looked away. 

it happened quiet. 

the next day, they followed them out of school and cornered them in an alleyway. when jinyoung realized what was happening, he simply asked them to let youngjae go. they agreed, so long as he didn’t call anyone, or tell after. 

as he watched him run away, he saw him. jaebeom stood at the very back of the group; hat covering his face, and eyes to the ground. 

jinyoung didn’t fight back. he didn’t scream. he didn’t cry. he never did. when it was over, a shaken youngjae ran to help the bruised and bloodied boy to his feet, who choked on blood as he asked, _“are you okay?”_

they never told. youngjae helped sneak jinyoung into his house, cleaned his wounds, and left. no one knew, but them. 

at some point, two boys who couldn’t be apart for more than a day, had found themselves walking very separate ways. it was just as he said. they had their own things going on. 

  
  


but here, now. in this painted darkness; this deafening silence. it was like they’d never knew each other at all. 

the air thick, coated with tension. 

“hyung?” jinyoung’s voice, reminiscent of child about to admit to doing something wrong, finally breaking the silence. “are you awake?”

“yeah.” his voice was deep, reverberating through the bed. 

“i…,” there was so much jinyoung wanted to say, yet his mind had gone blank. 

“yeah?” jaebeom asked, he meant to sound concerned, but jinyoung only heard annoyance. 

he could feel the heat starting from his stomach, and too quickly moving toward his face. if there were anything he could do, he would stop it. but it was already full. he was overflowing. 

“i’m… sorry.” his breath hitched, and they both heard it. 

“what for?” jaebeom sat up, looking down at the boy bathed in darkness. 

“i’m still not sure,” an airy laugh escaped jinyoung’s lips, as he pulled his arms up, wiping his heated face. 

“i just, … somewhere, at some point, must’ve done something wrong.” 

there was a beat of silence before jaebeom went to reach for the bedside lamp, only for jinyoung to jump up and grab his hand. 

jaebeom wasn’t startled by how fast it happened, it was what he felt. jinyoung was shaking, trembling. 

“please, i’m sorry.” his was practically air. his throat clenched so tightly, as if it didn’t want the words to come out. 

jaebeom reached up, cupping jinyoung’s face, only to feel tears.

they were the kind of tears that burned his eyes as dropped, and left his face freezing cold when they fell. it wasn’t that he was ashamed, he didn’t care if jaebeom saw him like this, he’s seen worse. it was jinyoung who didn’t want to see. everything had changed so much, but through everything, something stayed. 

“jinyoung. you’ve done nothing wrong.” jaebeom’s voice was starting to waver, as he realized the damage he’d caused. “i’m the one who should be apologizing! i’ve done wrong! i hurt yo-”

“no! you could never hurt me! it’s me!” their voices were quiet, brittle, but still filled the room with a heavy emotion. 

“i…, i fell,” jinyoung’s tears had formed a steady, warm, stream down jaebeom’s hand. and his breathing was becoming more and more sporadic and shallow. 

jaebeom quickly reached for the light again, setting it to the lowest setting. and then he could see it. to anyone on the outside, it was just a boy having a panic attack, but to jaebeom, it felt like a natural disaster that he himself had caused. 

“jinyoung, look at me! please, just look at me!”

when their eyes met, it was like the rest of the world disappeared. 

“breathe with me, okay. just breathe, don’t think. i’m here.” his voice was the calmest he could make it, but his words were genuine. 

he’d only seen it once, when they were very young, he just remembered exactly as jinyoung’s dad had did. 

when his breathing had normalized, jinyoung was still trembling, and seemed he could break again at any moment. so jaebeom pulled him close, and held him as tight as he could. 

“i promise, you did nothing wrong. nothing is wrong with you.” 

he just held him. when he was fully calmed, the light was turned off, he pulled him to his end of the bed, and continued to hold him. he couldn’t fix it, he couldn’t take back what had been done, but he just wanted it to be known, that much was clear. he just wanted to give him this. just a moment. 

ㅂㅈㅂ

when jinyoung woke up, he was cold. the bittersweet warmth that had lulled him to sleep, was gone. for how long? he didn’t want to know. 

when his mom asked if he was going to the airport to say goodbye, he said they already did. 

he checked his phone to find a message from youngjae, asked if jinyoung wanted to hang out with him and his girlfriend.

returning his room, he found something he didn’t notice before. a note. 

_i don’t blame you._

_i blame myself._

_these were emotions we couldn’t help._

_i don’t deserve you. i never did._

_i just hope you find someone who does._

_i’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you very much for reading!!  
> comments and critiques are welcome, just please go easy 💚


End file.
